Frozen Aurora
by FacingFireHHR
Summary: Things couldn't be better for Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff, they have a child on the way and all is at peace. But when mysterious power possesses Queen Elsa, the entire kingdom is at stake and no one is safe. Its up to Anna to stop her sister once again and save Arendelle not only from an eternal winter, but from something much graver. FIRST Frozen fanfic. Please R and R
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning, the sun rises in the sky. The kingdom being shined on, the icy walls glowing from the brightness of the sun.

Inside the kingdom, many horses were still asleep in their stables. In one stable, not a horse but a reindeer was sleeping peacefully.

Right by him was a snowman with a flurry cloud that seemed to hover over his head. The snowman yawned and opened his eyes slowly.

"Sven quit snoring please", yawned Olaf as he turned on his side. Sven suddenly yawned and stood up. "Sven? Its early", said Olaf.

Sven looked outside his stable and he suddenly looked excited. "What's with you?", asked Olaf rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

The reindeer looked at Olaf and nudged him with his antlers. Olaf blinked and stood up looking outside.

He then gasped excitedly. "That's right! It's today! Today the prince and princess will announce their news!", said Olaf excitedly.

The now hyper looking snowman ran out of the stable. Sven followed him happily. "I can't believe we overslept!", said Olaf happily.

He ran through the kingdom and was nearly trampled by a horse walking by, he then tripped and fell apart into three snowball pieces.

"Oh boy, Sven get my head!", cried Olaf as his head was rolling for the fountain. Sven ran over and helped put Olaf back together.

"Phew, thanks buddy", said Olaf petting Sven. Sven then nearly bit off Olaf's nose, Olaf not noticing.

"The news has to be big for the prince and princess to announce it formerly! The last time they did that was to announce their engagement!", said Olaf.

The two walked up to the castle to see Queen Elsa. "Oh it's the queen!", said Olaf excitedly.

Olaf and Sven saw the whole kingdom gathering out front. Inside the palace, Anna was brushing her hair which was braided. "Anna this makes me feel so weird! I'm barely a prince, I'm an ice deliverer!", said Kristoff.

"Kristoff you are a prince if you like it or not. Elsa won't let you change that, and neither will I", said Anna.

"It just feels so weird being all formal", said Kristoff. "Do I look formal to you?", asked Anna. "You look beautiful", said Kristoff. Anna smiled blushing slightly.

"Come on, everyone's waiting", said Anna taking Kristoff's hand. "Don't you think it might not be smart? What if your sister loses it on me and turns me to a block of ice?", asked Kristoff.

"She let me marry you so this shouldn't shock her too much", replied Anna. "Don't worry, if she gets upset I'll talk to her", said Anna.

"And what happened the last time you were going to 'talk' to her?", asked Kristoff. "Haha very funny", said Anna sarcastically.

They walked out onto the palace balcony, where everyone was waiting. Elsa was near them. Anna smiled at her sister who smiled back warmly.

"You sure Elsa won't freak?", asked Kristoff quietly. "She won't freak, don't worry!", said Anna.

"My little sister, the princess of Arendelle, brings great news to the kingdom!", said Elsa to the people.

Olaf clapped his stick hands excitedly. Anna looked slightly nervous. "The news is, Prince Kristoff and I are expecting a child", said Anna.

Elsa gasped while the kingdom rejoiced. Sven looked happy while Olaf was more excited than everyone else.

"A child?! This is wonderful news Sven! Oh I wonder if the child will like me?!", asked Olaf excitedly.

"Anna, really?", asked Elsa approaching her sister. Kristoff looked nervous. "Yes…", replied Anna.

"Well I'm happy for both of you", smiled Elsa. "You are?", blinked Kristoff. "What you thought I'd freeze you for this?", asked Elsa.

"Well no…I mean yes…um…", said Kristoff. "Elsa…thank you", smiled Anna hugging her sister tightly.

Elsa smiled holding her younger sister. "We have so much to plan", said Elsa holding Anna's hands.

"It's April…I'm 2 months along so the baby's due in…January", said Anna. "In the winter…", smiled Elsa.

Olaf met them inside the palace. "Anna! I just would like to congratulate you!", said Olaf. "Oh thank you Olaf, you're so sweet", smiled Anna.

Elsa smiled at how happy her sister was. But deep inside something was bothering her. They were both 23 years old…Elsa had yet to find the one for her.

And her little sister was married and now having a baby. By night, Elsa was looking up at the sky. Anna was asleep in bed, Kristoff was out in the stables feeding Sven.

"Okay Sven here you go, fresh carrots from Arendelle, bet you never thought you'd get to eat these", said Kristoff as Sven ate them.

Elsa looked behind her in the bedroom to see Anna was fast asleep in bed. Elsa looked back up at the sky on the balcony. She then raised her hand and creating some snowflakes in the sky.

Suddenly she heard a dark voice from the woods. "Come with us", it said. It sounded eerie. Elsa blinked, looking at the nearby forest.

"Come to us Elsa…and we'll show you you're true powers", repeated the voice. Elsa hesitated. She took one last glance at her sleeping sister and then created an ice staircase from the balcony to the ground. She walked down and went into the woods.

"Okay Sven, that's enough!", laughed Kristoff, he then noticed Elsa walking into the woods. "Elsa?", blinked Kristoff. Sven tilted his head confused, a carrot hanging from his mouth.

Elsa walked deeper in the woods following the voice. "Who's there?", she demanded softly. "We're here!", snarled a voice suddenly startling Elsa.

She looked up on a high rock to see a pack of wolves, all white. "Wolves?", she said confused. "We're Ice Wolves from the great northern mountains. I am the alpha, Falcore", replied the biggest white wolf.

"Why have you summoned me here?", asked Elsa suspicious. "We have heard of your great power Queen Elsa", replied Falcore.

"But yet we've come to notice you haven't been able to…fully master its true potential", growled one of the other wolves.

"What are you talking about?", asked Elsa. "The Snow Queen…the lonely snow queen who's heart and soul is so frozen she shall never find love like her warm sister", growled Falcore.

"Don't you feel the slightest bit angry? Jealous?", asked Falcore. "It's not my sister's fault I haven't found love!", yelled Elsa.

"Or is it? After all it was her who exposed your powers to everyone", growled Falcore. "It was also her who showed me how to control them!", said Elsa.

"Control them? More like harness them", snarled Falcore. "What do you mean?", asked Elsa. "Come now your highness, your powers are much stronger than this. You can't even master them because you don't want to hurt your precious sister", growled one of the other wolves.

"I've heard enough of this! You think I can't master my power? Then how about this!", yelled Elsa. She shot ice at the wolves. Falcore dodged it and suddenly leaped at Elsa snarling.

His eyes locked on Elsa's and suddenly both pairs of eyes glowed. Elsa froze, being put in a trance by the wolf.

"Now you will be the snow queen you really are", growled Falcore. Suddenly a blood red aurora appeared in the sky over the kingdom.

"What the…?", asked Kristoff seeing it. Sven growled. Suddenly there was a strong wind, as cold as ice.

"What's going on?!", asked Kristoff. He ran over towards the woods with Sven to see Elsa walking out. "Elsa! What happened?", asked Kristoff. "I just went for a walk", replied Elsa simply.

"But that aurora…", said Kristoff. "It is beautiful isn't it? Let's get inside", said Elsa acting strange.


	2. Grave Danger

Morning came, Anna woke up shivering. She was curled up under her blankets in bed. "Why's is so cold in Spring…?", she asked weakly as she sat up hugging herself.

"It was cold when I woke up too", said Kristoff. "Kristoff?", asked Anna. "Take a look outside", Kristoff gestured to the balcony doors.

Anna got out of bed wearing a burgundy satin nightgown, her red hair braided. She opened the doors and gasped as a freezing chill went right through her.

She opened her eyes to see it was a blizzard outside. "What?", cried Anna shocked. "Anna…Elsa wasn't herself last night", said Kristoff. Anna looked at him.

"I'll go talk to her", said Anna, she rushed downstairs slipping on a night robe. "Elsa!", called Anna.

She then saw Elsa standing outside in the snow. "Elsa! What's going on?", cried Anna rushing over. "I just decided to make some changes", replied Elsa with an emotionless tone.

"What? Changes?", asked Anna out of breath from running. "Yes…changes. Its become a bit too warm in this kingdom, don't you agree?", asked Elsa turning around to face her.

"Elsa…what are you thinking? You can't put us in an eternal winter! The kingdom will go after you…", began Anna, she then blinked.

It was dead silent. No one seemed to be around. Not even any of the stable horses. It was deserted. She looked back at Elsa.

Something was clearly wrong. She then noticed Elsa's eyes had a strange slight red glow in them. "Elsa…what happened?", cried Anna stepping forward.

Suddenly a white wolf leaped out of no where and stood in front of Elsa snarling at Anna. Anna cried out in fear and startle.

"Elsa…!", she cried. "Falcore make sure this miserable one gets locked up with the rest", ordered Elsa. "Yes your highness", growled Falcore showing his teeth at Anna.

"Locked away?! Elsa what's wrong with you?!", cried Anna fearfully. "Wrong? Nothing's wrong, in fact I've never felt better…I've never felt more powerful", Elsa then blasted ice at the sky and giant log sized ice shards fell down like a meteor shower.

"Elsa…who did this to you?!", cried Anna. Right before an ice shard could hit Anna, Kristoff grabbed her and slid in the snow with her.

"Are you hurt?", he asked worriedly. "I'm fine…", replied Anna shakily. "We have to get out of here…", said Kristoff holding Anna.

"No one is going anywhere!", yelled Elsa. She blasted more ice towards them when suddenly Sven and Olaf came running, Olaf riding Sven.

"Don't worry Anna, I'll protect you!", yelled Olaf. "Give me a break", laughed Elsa evilly. She then raised her hand and an icicle went through Olaf and sent him rolling down the hill in three pieces.

"Olaf!", cried Anna. "Don't worry, I'll be up there in a jiffy!", said Olaf. Sven growled and charged towards Elsa, his antlers ready to strike when suddenly the wolves leaped at Sven attacking him.

"Sven!", yelled Kristoff fearfully. Sven stood up on his hind legs kicking the wolves off. Kristoff grabbed his ice pick and threw it at one of the wolves, Sven got away then and ran over to Kristoff.

"We need to get out of here now!", said Kristoff. "But…we can't leave her like this!", cried Anna.

"Anna she's beyond our reach right now! I need to keep you, the baby and Sven safe!", yelled Kristoff as he mounted Sven.

"Come on!", he said reaching his hand out to her. Anna took one last look at Elsa. Elsa was about to blast sharp ice at them. Anna then took Kristoff's hand and got on Sven who charged down the hill.

"Wait for me!", cried Olaf as he leaped on. Elsa stomped on the ground and ice was catching up with them.

"Faster Sven!", yelled Kristoff. A wall of ice suddenly formed in front of them. "Oh no!", yelled Kristoff. "We're trapped!", yelled Olaf.

"Sven can't jump it!", cried Anna. Sven charged faster, taking the chance. But the wall was over 80 feet high. "Sven you're not one of Santa's reindeer! Try to go around it!", yelled Kristoff.

Sven ignored him and leaped, as they were in midair great fear took over Anna. She raised her hand and suddenly there was a bright warm light and the wall melted.

"What?!", yelled Elsa. Sven landed on the other side and they ran off far up the mountains. "What was that?", asked Elsa. "It was a power that can defeat you. That girl must be stopped", growled Falcore walking up beside Elsa.

Sven ran at full speed. "Anna, are you okay?", asked Kristoff. "Yes…but what was that?", cried Anna not realizing.

"I don't know but it helped us get through", replied Kristoff. Elsa trembled angrily. She then stomped her foot again and a giant blood red snowflake formed on the ground in the middle of the kingdom.

A 100 foot glacier wall formed around the entire kingdom and everything was snow and ice. The white wolves howled and ran down to the kingdom streets, imprisoning all the Aredelle citizens.

"We need more guards!", yelled Elsa, she then blasted snow and forming from the snow were 10 polar bears.

And 5 more snow monsters or in Olaf's words, Marshmallows. Forming on top of the glacier walls was an icy roof and it formed into long ice crystals touching the sky.

"Your sister unknowingly wields the power of heat. The power that can stop you. When she returns we will destroy her", growled Falcore circled around Elsa.

"Yes we will", replied Elsa. Her eyes turned completely red instead of blue.

3 Months later

Sven ate some hay inside a barn. Kristoff and Anna were able to find and stay at an abandoned cabin far up in the mountains. Olaf was starring outside, it was night.

"I've never seen an Aurora so…red", admitted Olaf. "Neither have I", said Anna walking outside. Olaf blinked looking at her.

"Anna, you should stay in bed!", he fretted. "Don't worry Olaf…Kristoff and I are going to talk to his family to see if they know what all this is about", replied Anna.

"Can you handle the journey?", asked Olaf worriedly. "I'll be fine Olaf", said Anna softly.

"Anna, if you want to stay here and rest…", said Kristoff walking over. "I want to come along…I have to know what did this to my sister", said Anna.

"All right", said Kristoff. He helped Anna up on Sven. She was already five months pregnant and getting quite big.

"I'll stand guard here!", said Olaf. "We'll be back by morning Olaf", said Kristoff. Sven ran ahead and they were headed to where the trolls were.

"Do you think they know what's going on?", asked Anna, her arms wrapped around Kristoff. "I'm sure they saw that red aurora", said Kristoff.

Sven ran faster and soon they arrived. They saw the group of rocks. "Hey guys!", said Kristoff.

The rocks rolled towards him and turned to trolls. "Kristoff's home again!", they cheered. "Let me pass!", ordered the elder.

"Grandpappie…you've seen the aurora?", asked Kristoff. "Yes…yes I have and I sense grave danger from it", replied the elder.

"My sister Elsa…she's being controlled by something…these wolves were with her", explained Anna.

"The Ice Wolves of the Northern Mountains", realized the elder looked horrified. "They may sound like your ordinary predator, however they have powers of ice and snow…", said the elder.

"The same as my sister's?", asked Anna. "Not quite…the difference is the ice wolves choose to use their power for evil. And they have the ability to posses someone's soul and they can turn an angel into a devil", explained the elder.

"What can we do?", cried Anna. "Oh dear Anna…I wish I knew. But this magic is very dark, very powerful. An eternal winter will be the least of your worries", said the elder.

"Grandpappie, what are you saying?", asked Kristoff. "I'm saying death and suffering will come with this evil…but there may be hope", said the elder.

"During the time 3 months ago I sensed a warm magic…it was not of evil, but of good. It was such a warm feeling…whatever it is…can defeat the evil and save Elsa", said the elder.

"Back at that time something melted the ice wall", realized Kristoff. "But what?", asked Anna.

"Whatever it is we must find it", said Kristoff. "Kristoff", said the elder. "Yes grandpappie?", asked Kristoff. "Protect and take good care of Anna and her unborn child…I could be wrong but I sense the Queen is after her pacifically", said the elder.

"I will", nodded Kristoff. "The last place we saw that magic was…in Aredelle", said Anna. "We can't go back there though, its too dangerous", said Kristoff.

"Where else can we possibly look?", asked Anna. "It is a huge mountain but…I did hear of something", said the elder.

"There's a pack of beavers high up in the mountains across the frozen river…they have strange magic and might be your answer", said the elder.

"Beavers?", asked Kristoff thinking that sounded a bit ridiculous. "We'll try it!", said Anna. "It's our only lead right now", she said. Kristoff nodded.


	3. Melting River

The ice wolves stood on top of the wall glacier growling. Elsa made an icy staircase leading to the top of the wall. She walked up with the wolves. "They're such fools…how long can they survive those mountains?", asked Elsa.

"They will come back soon enough…and if they don't we can go and retrieve them", growled Falcore. "I think I might enjoy the pleasure of joining you", said Elsa.

Falcore howled loudly as more snow fell.

Up in the high mountains, Sven walked through the deep snow carrying Anna, Kristoff walking beside them and Olaf behind them.

The journey to the Beavers with the melting powers was a long one. On foot it would take months. But even with Sven thanks to the deep snow and freezing cold, it was taking just as long.

They had been traveling for a month now. "How much further can it be?", panted Kristoff. "Grandpappie said it was on the highest cliff on the mountain, passed the river", said Anna.

"I don't see a river anywhere", said Olaf. "Let's keep moving", sighed Kristoff. Anna looked behind her towards Aredelle.

"Elsa…", she said softly to herself. She hated this…she hated what the ice wolves have done to her sister.

"We have to save Elsa…no matter what", she said. "We will Anna", promised Kristoff softly. "Anna don't worry, we'll get Elsa back to normal before you can say Slushy!", said Olaf.

Anna smiled. "Or is it Slurpy? Or icy?", asked Olaf. Anna giggled softly. "We better take a rest soon", said Kristoff.

"How much more food do we have Anna?", asked Kristoff. Anna checked their bag. "Enough for three more days", she replied. "All right", said Kristoff.

They were living off fruit, carrots, fish and any hunted meat Kristoff could get. For the most part he just caught rabbits.

Sven stepped forward when suddenly the ground under him cracked. Sven panicked and the ground broke, it was all ice.

"Kristoff!", screamed Anna fearfully holding onto Sven who was falling. "ANNA!", yelled Kristoff running over, he grabbed Anna's hand before she could fall, but Sven fell down the cliff.

"SVEN!", yelled Kristoff fearfully. "Oh no, Sven!", cried Olaf. Kristoff pulled Anna up. "Sven no…", said Kristoff in shock starring down the cliff.

"We have to find him!", cried Anna. "You're right, come on", said Kristoff taking Anna's hand.

"Wait you guys!", said Olaf. "The whole world is at stake! I'll go find Sven, you guys continue to the river", said Olaf.

"You sure Olaf?", asked Anna worriedly. "Don't worry, I'll bring him back!", promised Olaf.

"Thank you Olaf", said Kristoff. Anna and Kristoff continued up the mountain. As they walked for a while, Anna began to breathe heavily.

"Anna?", asked Kristoff worriedly. "I'm fine…the air up here is just…hard to breathe", replied Anna weakly.

"Anna let me carry you", said Kristoff. "No I'm too heavy like this, don't worry", said Anna stubbornly.

She pressed on with Kristoff. "We're taking a rest once we get to the top of this hill", said Kristoff.

"Okay…", replied Anna. She took deep shallow breaths, struggling. She couldn't take another step in her condition.

"Kristoff…", she cried. "Anna…? Anna!", yelled Kristoff worriedly as he ran over and caught her before she collapsed.

She was unconscious, exhausted. "See this is why I wanted to carry you…you're not as strong as you normally are", said Kristoff worriedly and softly as he held her. He brushed some snow out of her red hair.

He carried Anna up the hill and once at the top he started a fire. He unpacked the sleeping bags and got Anna in one and kept her warm.

It was nightfall, the red aurora in the sky again. "Still no sign of Sven or Olaf…", said Kristoff worriedly.

Anna opened her eyes weakly. "Hey…you okay?", asked Kristoff worriedly. "Just a bit cold", replied Anna.

Kristoff held her in his arms. "You can't push yourself like that again baby…you could hurt yourself. Or the baby", said Kristoff softly.

Anna looked down her hand on her swollen stomach. "You're right…", she said. "Until Olaf comes back with Sven we only move at your pace", said Kristoff placing his hand on Anna's stomach.

Anna nodded softly. "With all of this going on…we haven't had much time to talk about the baby", said Anna.

"You're right…we thought we had in all planned. We were going to have her peacefully in the castle…", Kristoff then looked away.

"Kristoff?", asked Anna worriedly. "I'm so sorry Anna. I was supposed to protect you. And now here you are…pregnant and up in these freezing mountains", said Kristoff. "Hey…its not your fault. It's not Elsa's fault either", said Anna.

"You're already six months along Anna…what if this isn't settled when you have the baby?", asked Kristoff worriedly.

"Don't worry…I'll be okay", promised Anna. "Anna…please. I can't lose you", said Kristoff holding her close.

"You won't…don't worry. You won't lose me or the baby", replied Anna. Kristoff kissed the top of her head and they drifted to sleep.

Morning came, the fire had burned out. Anna ad Kristoff continued on foot to the river. "I don't see Olaf or Sven yet", said Anna worriedly.

Kristoff continued forward, Anna right behind him. "Hey do you hear that?", asked Kristoff then.

Anna blinked listening. "I do", she said. "It sounds like flowing water…we must be close to the river!", said Kristoff.

They went ahead and were on top of a hill. Below it was a large river, it was frozen but there were a few cracks that just started to form.

"Its starting to melt?", asked Anna confused. "Only slightly", said Kristoff. Anna walked further up by him, right where she passed was icicles on a tree and right after she passed them they started to melt.

It seemed where ever she walked by, ice melted. "Come on, lets hurry in case it melts more", said Kristoff. Anna nodded, they held hands and slid down the snowy hill.

"It seems real solid here", said Kristoff. "Let me try first", he said. He stepped on it, the ice seemed solid and sturdy. He took some more steps forward.

"It seems safe, give me your hand", said Kristoff. Anna held his hand and the second she stepped on the solid ice, it melted and cracked. "Anna!", yelled Kristoff worriedly, he pulled her in his arms but the second she stepped over there, the ice cracked and melted under them.

They both fell in the freezing cold water. Kristoff swam up to the surface. "Anna! Anna where are you?!", yelled Kristoff fearfully as he struggled against the strong current.

"Kristoff!", cried Anna, she was coughing violently, holding onto a rock to keep the current from carrying her off.

"Stay there! I'm coming!", yelled Kristoff as he swam over. Anna held tightly onto the rock, struggling. "Kristoff…hurry!", she cried losing her grip, the rock slippery.

"Anna, hang on!", yelled Kristoff. Anna then lost her grip and the current carried her down. "Kristoff!", she cried.

"Anna!", yelled Kristoff urgently. He let the current carry him in Anna's direction. Kristoff swam closer towards her, Anna struggling coughing, she then saw the other side of the river.

She grabbed hold of the snowy land, one hand holding a small rock stuck in the ground. "That's it, Anna pull yourself up!", yelled Kristoff urgently.

Anna struggled to pull herself and the baby's weight up. "Come on Anna! You can do it! Pull, pull with all your might!", encouraged Kristoff urgently, he had grabbed a rock in the river.

Anna cried out in pain, but she then managed to pull herself up and onto the land. "That's my girl…", sighed Kristoff in relief. Anna panted out of breath, clutching her stomach which hurt a bit from the strain.

Suddenly a strong wave of water hit Kristoff. "Kristoff!", cried Anna worriedly. Kristoff was carried down the river and was headed for the waterfall.

"Kristoff, no!", cried Anna she got up and ran down following. Kristoff yelled in fear and was about to fall down the waterfall when Anna grabbed his hand.

"Anna!", yelled Kristoff fearfully. Anna was struggling trying to pull him up. "Anna, no! Let me fall, you'll hurt yourself!", yelled Kristoff urgently.

"No I can't let you fall!", cried Anna trying to pull him up but she couldn't. "Anna let me fall! Trust me!", yelled Kristoff having an idea.

Anna panted as she struggled but then she let go by accident. "Kristoff!", she cried. Kristoff threw his ice pick and it latched onto the ground.

His fall was broke as he held onto the rope attached to the ice pick. He climbed up. "Kristoff!", cried Anna relieved.

Kristoff smiled tiredly. "Thank goodness", cried Anna, but she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

She clutched her stomach, shaking. "Anna, what's wrong?", asked Kristoff worriedly holding her.

"It just hurts…from when I pulled out of the river…", replied Anna shakily. She cried out in pain weakly. Kristoff held her, worried.

"Kristoff…what if something's wrong with the baby?", asked Anna fearfully. "We better get you some help", said Kristoff worriedly. Anna nodded shivering.

Kristoff lifted her up and carried her.


	4. Frozen Tears

The blizzard was raging up in the mountains. It was a complete white out, and it was freezing cold. The wind was so freezing that being exposed to it for two long could give someone frostbite.

Kristoff struggled through the ice biting wind carrying Anna who had frost in her hair and she was shivering violently.

"Hang in there Anna", said Kristoff worriedly. Kristoff pressed forward, ice and frost on his body.

He knew of a doctor that was up here somewhere. The doctor stayed in a cabin and mostly his patients were the men who got injured during ice breaking and delivering.

Kristoff pressed forward fighting against the strong winds, he then saw the light from the doctor's cabin. "We're almost there Anna!", he said.

Anna shivered half unconscious, her vision was blurry and her hearing was muffled. Kristoff moved faster up the mountain and finally the cabin was in clear view.

"Finally…", said Kristoff. He took off his glove and felt Anna's pale cheek, it was cold as ice.

Kristoff hurried forward, he pounded on the door of the cabin. "Doctor Wallace! It's an emergency!", yelled Kristoff urgently.

The door swung open. "Kristoff is that you?", asked the doctor. "Please you have to help my wife", said Kristoff. "Bring her in, quickly!", said the doctor seeing her condition.

Kristoff rushed inside the warm cabin, the fireplace lit. "Lay her on the couch", said the doctor as he got his things. Kristoff gently lay Anna on the couch by the fireplace.

He brushed the frost out of her hair. "What got you two caught in such a violent storm?", asked the doctor.

"Sven fell down a cliff…I'm sure you've heard of what's going on in Arendelle…so we set off to find a way to fix things", explained Kristoff.

The doctor took Anna's temperature. "She's got a high fever, and a bad case of frost bite", said the doctor.

"And the baby?", asked Kristoff fearfully. The doctor gently patted Anna's hair and felt her stomach.

"I think the baby will be all right, but we won't know for sure until morning. And same goes for the mother", said the doctor.

"What are you saying?", asked Kristoff. "She's in bad shape Kristoff. We won't know anything until morning", replied the doctor.

He gave Anna medicine. "I'll do everything I can", he promised. Kristoff nodded, worried. "She seems dehydrated, quickly go get a glass of water from my kitchen", said the doctor.

Kristoff rushed to the kitchen, leaving tracks of snow in the cabin, not even bothering to dry off himself.

Anna panted heavily in her sleep, looking really sick. Kristoff rushed back in with a glass of water. "We have to get some water in her right away, help her drink it", said the doctor.

Kristoff helped Anna sit up gently. "Anna…baby, here", soothed Kristoff as he helped her drink the water. Anna drank it a bit fast, her throat felt so dry.

"Whoa slow down baby, slow down", soothed Kristoff. "Let me get her IV ready so she can get more fluids", said the doctor as he prepared it.

The doctor soon inserted the IV and all they could do was wait. Kristoff stayed right by Anna's side.

Anna's sleep was plagued with dreams, first they were good of herself and Elsa. In the dream they were in the snow playing together like they used to as kids.

Olaf was with them too. "Elsa, wait up!", giggled Anna in the dream. Elsa smiled and let Anna catch up. Anna fell into her older sister's arms panting.

"I love you Elsa", smiled Anna sweetly in the dream. "I love you sis", smiled Elsa. Anna then blinked looking behind her sister seeing something.

An evil red wolf snarling. "Elsa!", she cried fearfully. Elsa raised her hand about to blast ice at the wolf but the wolf suddenly attacked Elsa. Elsa screamed.

"ELSA!", screamed Anna fearfully in her dream. "The snow queen is under my control now!", snarled the wolf.

"Elsa…ELSA!", screamed Anna waking up from her nightmare. "Anna! What's wrong?", asked Kristoff worriedly.

Anna took deep breaths shaking, one hand over her fast beating heart, the other over her swollen stomach.

She felt the baby kicking. "Oh Kristoff…", cried Anna tears forming. "I know baby, I know", comforted Kristoff holding Anna is his arms realizing what she was dreaming about.

"I miss her so much", cried Anna. "I know you do…don't worry, we'll save her", soothed Kristoff.

Anna looked around the room as she calmed down. "Where are we?", she asked. "At the doctor's. You were…in bad shape", replied Kristoff worriedly.

"Is the baby all right?", asked Anna worriedly. "Has the baby been moving at all?", asked Kristoff. "Yes…right now", replied Anna.

"Then it should be okay", replied Kristoff. Anna nodded softly, placing her hand on her swollen belly, worried.

"Sven and Olaf still haven't returned?", asked Anna. "No…", replied Kristoff looking worried.

"We have to set off as soon as I'm well", said Anna. "Anna no. I want you to stay here with Doctor Wallace, I'll go up the mountain", said Kristoff.

"No way. I'm not going to sit around like this when my sister is being controlled. You can't make it up on your own anyway", said Anna.

"Anna its too dangerous!", said Kristoff. "We're in this together Kristoff. Elsa needs me", said Anna firmly.

Kristoff sighed. "You still have a fever Anna…we won't be able to leave for a few weeks", he said.

Anna nodded, she still felt tired. By morning, Anna was sleeping in. Kristoff walked outside to see the blizzard had subsided but there was still snow on the ground.

He still saw no sign of Sven or even Olaf. "Where are you Sven…?", he asked worriedly.

Far off on the other side of the mountains, Olaf and Sven were all right but searching for Anna and Kristoff.

"Anna! Kristoff!", called Olaf. "Sheesh how far could they have gotten on foot?", asked Olaf worriedly.

Sven looked around sniffing for them. Olaf suddenly gasped. "Oh no! What if they were buried alive?!", asked Olaf panicked.

Sven looked at the distressed snowman. "We better start digging Sven!", said Olaf as he began digging.

Sven perked his ears then hearing the sound of flowing water. Sven ran up the hill and saw the river was melted, Olaf followed. "What? The river's been melted?", asked Olaf.

"Come to think of it…a lot of the ice has melted", said Olaf. Sven sniffed at the ground, he then looked anxious.

"Did they cross the river?", asked Olaf. Sven nodded urgently. "Okay across the river we go!", said Olaf but before they could go, they heard three white wolves growling behind them.

Olaf and Sven looked to see Elsa and the white wolves. "Elsa!", cried Olaf. "They crossed the river, you said?", asked Elsa, her eyes glowing red.

Sven growled. "No, no, no! I didn't say that!", lied Olaf shaking his head. "I see, guards take the reindeer and this snowman", ordered Elsa.

Snow monsters stomped over and threw rope around Sven. Sven fought and pulled but the monsters had him.

Olaf gasped. "Elsa, stop this! You're being controlled, you have to try and fight from within! If you don't…if you don't…then you'll lose everything!", cried Olaf.

"I think its about time I correct my own mistake of my powers", said Elsa, she suddenly raised her hand and in a blast of ice, Olaf was no longer alive.

He was just an ordinary snowman Sven saw, panicked. Suddenly, a piece of cloth flew by from the strong breeze.

It came from the river and was ripped off from Anna's coat. Elsa blinked seeing it. She picked it up. "It came from the river it seems", growled Falcore.

Elsa starred at the cloth blankly. "Queen Elsa?", asked Falcore. Suddenly Elsa's red eyes flashed back to blue.

"Anna…", she cried suddenly out of the trance. "No!", snarled Falcore, he attacked Elsa and they fell down the hill. "Get off me!", yelled Elsa fighting against the white wolf who was biting and snapping at her face.

Elsa then blasted ice at the wolf, Falcore dodged it and snarled. "What have you made me do?!", demanded Elsa fearfully.

"Where's Anna?!", she cried. "That is none of your concern your highness", growled Falcore, he then leaped up and made eye contact with Elsa. Elsa's eyes were locked on his but this time she tried fighting it.

"No!", she cried turning away but Falcore sprang on her and both his giant white paws pinned down her arms and he starred into her eyes.

"No…", cried Elsa as she was put back into the trance, tears flooding down her cheeks. "Now Queen Elsa, shall we find them?", growled Falcore getting off of her.

Elsa stood up her eyes red yet her tears froze on her cheeks. Two thin long pieces of ice froze to her cheeks.

"Yes, we must hurry and destroy the one who threatens my power", replied Elsa. She looked at the snow monsters who had Sven.

"Take the reindeer and the snowman to the dungeons in Arendelle", she ordered.

A couple weeks passed, Anna had finally recovered and she and Kristoff continued their journey.

Anna was now seven months pregnant, she looked behind her again towards Arendelle. "Elsa…hang in there", she said softly, the wind blowing through her braided hair.


	5. Fire Power

"Anna, I think we're finally getting close!", said Kristoff. They had been traveling for 2 days but were finally near the top of the mountain.

"Its about time", said Anna breathing a bit heavy. The air was so different up here. "Anna, do you need a break to rest?", asked Kristoff worriedly.

"I do but at this pace we'll never save Elsa…", panted Anna as she pressed forward. "Anna, rest. I don't want you pushing yourself too hard", said Kristoff as he helped her sit down on a large rock.

Anna took shaky breaths, it was so cold her breath was visible. "This has got to be settled soon…its only two months until you have the baby", said Kristoff.

"I wish I knew what happened to Sven and Olaf", admitted Anna worriedly. "Me too", said Kristoff. He couldn't get Sven off his mind.

Anna shivered suddenly as cold wind breezed passed. Kristoff wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm.

"Hang in there Anna, we're nearly at the top", he encouraged softly. Anna nodded weakly. "We can't stop here…come on", Anna pulled herself up with Kristoff's help and they pressed forward.

As they walked, the ground was a bit flatter as they were close to the top. Kristoff looked around at the melting icicles. "Strange…", he said.

"What?", asked Anna. "The ice is melting…even some of the snow is", he said. Anna looked around at the melting ice.

"It seems to melt when we come near…", she said softly to herself. "But why…?", asked Kristoff.

"Could it be that Elsa's powers are weakening?", asked Anna. "I don't think that's it", admitted Kristoff.

He then heard something. "Anna, be quiet", he said as he held her protectively. "What's wrong?", she asked.

"Just be quiet!", he said. There was a sound of snow falling from trees and wind howling. "I think its gone…", began Kristoff when suddenly a loud roar came from behind them.

Anna screamed and they saw a giant polar bear. The bear went to hit them with his giant paw and sharp claws but Kristoff shielded Anna and dodged.

"Come on, run!", yelled Kristoff, he held Anna's hand and they ran forward. The bear roared chasing them.

"We got to lose it somehow!", yelled Kristoff. "But how?!", cried Anna panting heavily. The bear roared and he suddenly hit Kristoff hard with his paw and claws. Kristoff hit a snowy rock and was knocked out.

"Kristoff!", cried Anna fearfully. The bear roared cornering her. Anna backed up, trembling. She was between the bear and a cliff that was a 50 feet drop down.

The bear showed his teeth and he raised his arm about to strike Anna.

"Anna…!", yelled Kristoff waking, he grabbed his ice pick and began to run over.

Anna froze in fear, she then held her hand up as if to shield herself when a blast of fire emerged out of no where and frightened the bear.

The blast was so powerful it threw Anna down the cliff. "ANNA!", yelled Kristoff starring down the cliff in shock.

His heart pounded and he held his breath in fear. "No…no! NO!", he yelled. He ran down the mountain to try and find her.

Down the cliff, Anna had fallen on 20 feet of snow which at least prevented her from getting hurt. Anna shivered opening her eyes.

She sat up in the snow. "Kristoff…", she cried worriedly. Anna felt freezing cold, she hugged herself when suddenly there was heat around her.

Anna blinked seeing the snow around her melt. "What?", she cried standing up. She then looked over at a tree.

She saw the icicles melting. Anna raised her hand up at the sky and to her surprise, a blast of fire shot up in the sky.

Anna gasped in shock. "I have…this kind of power?", she said in shock looking at her hands.

Anna then looked at the snowy ground. She stomped her foot and the snowy ground turned to a summer grassy land with bloomed flowers and trees.

Anna's face lit up amazed with what she could do. She walked up the mountain and where she walked, everything turned back to summer.

The snow and ice melted away and was replaced with fresh green grass and waters. The freezing cold became warm and the clouded sky began to shine with the sun.

She passed a river and the ice broke and melted, it was now flowing water. Anna then looked at some remaining snow.

She tested her powers and shot two fire blasts at the snow. She then held her hands together and blasted a fireball at the snow.

"This power…it means…I'm the one who can stop Elsa…", cried Anna realizing. She knew she had to find Kristoff and they had to return to Arendelle.

"Kristoff!", she called looking for him as she headed back up the mountain. "Anna!", yelled Kristoff seeing her

"Kristoff!", cried Anna as she ran to him. Kristoff ran over and hugged her tightly. "Are you hurt?", he asked worriedly.

"No, no…I'm fine", replied Anna softly. "Kristoff…listen. We have to return to Arendelle", said Anna.

"We will once we find what can stop this", said Kristoff. "I did", said Anna. Kristoff blinked. Anna then raised her hand and blast a fireball at the snowy bank melting it.

"Whoa!", yelled Kristoff at first freaked out. "You have this power?", he asked shocked. "I was surprised too", admitted Anna.

"Then you're right…we have to return to Arendelle", said Kristoff. Anna nodded. The two set off down the mountain.

In Arendelle, Elsa was standing on the glacier with Falcore. "Anna has become aware of her powers…she is headed this way", said Falcore growling.

"Then we must destroy them", said Elsa. Sven was locked away in the dungeons with Olaf who was still not alive.

The only good thing about the dungeons was it actually had hay beds that were warm. Sven slammed at the dungeon bar doors with his antlers trying to break free.

Anna and Kristoff continued down the mountain, Anna slowed down feeling out of breath and a bit off.

"Anna? Are you okay?", asked Kristoff worriedly. "I just feel a bit dizzy…", replied Anna softly.

"You're doing too much…", said Kristoff worriedly. "I'll be fine", said Anna stubbornly. "Anna, we should take a rest for tonight. You need your strength", said Kristoff worriedly.

"Kristoff I can make it, don't worry", said Anna. They continued forward for a few hours and once they started to go up a steep hill, Anna stopped breathing heavy.

"Anna, enough! We have to rest now", said Kristoff worriedly wrapping his arm around her. Anna nodded finally giving in.

Kristoff started a fire while Anna was shivering with a blanket around her. She was too weak to use her powers at the moment to bring heat.

Anna shivered, she felt some pain in her stomach. Kristoff noticed her clutching her stomach. "Anna, what's wrong?", he asked anxiously.

"Just a little pain…its from walking too much", replied Anna shakily. "Are…are you sure that's all it is?", asked Kristoff worriedly.

"Yes…its too early for me to be in labor", replied Anna. "Tomorrow we'll be in Arendelle", said Kristoff looking at the blood red aurora in the night sky.

"Tomorrow we have to end this", said Anna. "And we will", said Kristoff. He put some more wood in the fire.

Anna shivered, she looked really tired. Kristoff held her in his arms keeping her warm. Anna nuzzled against him and went to sleep almost instantly.

Kristoff sighed thinking about Sven and Olaf. Where were they? Were they all right? "Something had to have gone wrong…", said Kristoff softly.

Kristoff looked across the mountains and could see Arendelle slightly. From here he could see it became an ice kingdom and had a huge glacier wall around it.

Anna whimpered a bit in her sleep, most likely dreaming about Elsa. Kristoff stroked Anna's hair and rubbed her stomach gently.

Anna drifted in and out of dream world having trouble sleeping. She kept having small pains but she ignored them, too tired to pay attention to them.

Morning came, the fire had burned out. Kristoff packed away their things, he looked at Anna who was still asleep.

He didn't want to wake her, she was sleeping so peacefully. But he knew they had to end this. Kristoff knelt down by her.

"Anna, baby…wake up", he patted her awake. Anna opened her eyes tiredly. "Kristoff?", she asked tiredly.

"Its morning", he said. Anna nodded, she got up. The two continued down the mountain. "Hey how are you feeling Anna?", asked Kristoff worriedly.

"I'm okay", replied Anna. She followed him and she suddenly paused for a second having a sudden sharp pain.

She took a few deep breaths and it was gone. "That…was weird…", she said to herself softly. "Anna?", asked Kristoff worriedly.

"Oh I'm fine", said Anna catching up.

"Are you sure?", asked Kristoff worriedly. "Yes, don't worry", smiled Anna. But it bothered her.

They finally made it down the mountain and were in front of the glacier wall. "Elsa…", cried Anna.

"We have to get in", said Kristoff. Anna nodded, she walked up to the icy wall and raised her hands. Fire melted the wall and they walked passed. Just as they got in, white wolves snarled at them.

Kristoff held onto Anna. "Sven!", cried Anna suddenly. Kristoff looked over and saw Sven locked up.

"All the Arendelle people are locked away too", said Kristoff. They then saw Elsa. "You're back it seems", she said.

"Elsa!", cried Anna. "This is too easy, you walked right into my trap. Are you that eager to die?", asked Elsa. She then blasted ice at them but Anna melted it with her fire power.

"Elsa, please! I don't want to hurt you!", cried Anna. Elsa smiled evilly.


	6. Frozen Heart

Anna starred at her sister, Kristoff right beside her. Elsa stood on top of an ice tower, her wolves by her all growling.

"Elsa…I don't want to fight you. I can't fight you", said Anna. "Then you came here to die", said Elsa. She raised her hands and ice blasted at them.

"Look out!", yelled Kristoff protecting Anna. "With your newly found powers, you still hide behind your man?", sneered Elsa.

Anna glared at her sister. "Kristoff…let me handle this", said Anna. "What? But Anna…!", said Kristoff worriedly.

"Don't worry, I can handle her", said Anna walking forward. Elsa smiled evilly. "If we're going to do this, its best we stay on eye level!", Anna raised her hands and fire melted the ice tower Elsa was standing on.

Elsa landed on the ground facing Anna. "Let's see how much you've mastered your powers!", yelled Elsa. She stomped her foot on the ground.

Around the two sisters formed an icy wall that resembled a battle arena. Icebergs formed around it and a blizzard started within the battle ring.

"No one shall interfere with this battle!", yelled Elsa. Elsa then blasted ice towards Anna. Anna held up her hands and fire melted the icy powers.

Anna began running. "Running away, coward?!", yelled Elsa blasting ice at her sister. "Elsa, please listen to me!", cried Anna as she dodged the ice.

"You're being controlled! I know you don't want to do this! Please listen to me!", cried Anna. Elsa blasted a log sized ice shard at Anna and it narrowly missed her.

"Elsa, stop it!", cried Anna. Elsa stomped her foot on the ground and the ground cracked under Anna.

Anna ran but the ice crack followed her. She blasted a fireball at the wall and she ran out of the battle ring.

"You cannot escape me!", yelled Elsa. She stomped her foot again and two ice walls formed on either side of Anna, catching up with her as she ran.

"Elsa…!", cried Anna, she blasted fire at the walls but the walls kept forming too fast for her. Elsa then blasted ice and it hit Anna, Anna fell in the snow.

"Anna!", yelled Kristoff fearfully. Anna struggled to lift herself up. "Is that all you have…Fire Princess?", asked Elsa.

"Elsa…", cried Anna starring at her. Anna then saw the frozen tears on Elsa's eyes. Elsa raised her hand and a giant icicle shaped like a sword appeared in her hand.

"Anna get out of there!", yelled Kristoff urgently. "No!", cried Anna. "Anna, she's too far gone!", yelled Kristoff.

"No she isn't! Look at her!", cried Anna. Kristoff looked at Elsa and he then noticed the frozen tears.

Elsa then was about to stab Anna with her icicle but Anna grabbed it holding it back. "Elsa is still fighting from within, I know she is! She won't hurt me!", cried Anna.

Elsa glared at Anna as she forced the icicle down more. Anna then gripped her hand tighter around the icicle and melted it.

"I'll freeze you solid, Fire Princess!", yelled Elsa. She blasted a mist of snow and ice. Anna blasted fire and the attacks clashed into each other.

Elsa was being pushed back, she growled and stepped forward and used more ice power. Anna struggled but used more of her power towards Elsa.

The two struggled to beat each other when suddenly Elsa raised her hand and there was a loud sound from the mountains.

"That doesn't sound good…", said Kristoff. They then saw a large avalanche coming towards them.

"Anna!", yelled Kristoff urgently. Anna ran with him as Elsa guided the avalanche after them.

Anna and Kristoff both ran as fast as they could. Sven who was still locked way slammed his antlers hard against the bars one more time and broke out.

He ran at full speed to Kristoff and Anna. "Sven!", yelled Kristoff. Sven got them both on his back and ran at full speed. The avalanche was right behind them.

And hovering over it at full speed was ice shards. "Sven faster!", yelled Kristoff urgently. Sven sped up down the hill.

Anna then saw the kingdom's shelter to protect them from attacks. "Sven, in there!", cried Anna. Sven took a quick turn and ran inside, they were safe from the avalanche.

Elsa lowered her hands and the snow calmed down. "You can't hide in there forever", she said.

"Especially now", she raised her hand. "They have two choices now. Either come out and be struck or freeze to death in there", growled Falcore.

Kristoff and Anna walked through the underground tunnel, but were both shivering. It had to be 60 below 0 in the tunnel.

"Elsa made sure we'd freeze down here", said Kristoff. Anna shivered, she suddenly felt extremely weak and nearly fainted, Kristoff catching her.

"Anna!", he said worriedly. "She's freezing…plus all that power she used", realized Kristoff.

Kristoff tried to find wood for a fire but couldn't. "Sven help me keep her warm", said Kristoff.

Sven lay down by the two who were sitting and he kept his body heat on Anna. "We can't go back out there…", said Kristoff.

"But if we stay down here we'll freeze…", said Anna weakly, half awake. "Anna…", said Kristoff worriedly.

"There has to be something…something to get Elsa to fight back", said Anna weakly. "But what? What can snap her out of it?", asked Kristoff.

"Something had to have made her fight back before…there's tears frozen to her face", said Anna.

Anna went to get up on her own, Kristoff quickly helped her up. "Anna are you okay?", he asked worriedly.

"Yeah…we can't sit here forever", she said weakly. "Wait…Sven where's Olaf?", cried Anna then.

Sven looked down. "No…Olaf…", cried Anna realizing. "Only Elsa has the power to bring Olaf back", said Anna knowing her fire powers wouldn't be able to.

"We got to go out there and end this", said Anna. "We can't just rush out…its too risky. We need a plan", said Kristoff. "I might know something", said Anna.

"We could sneak out through the castle…she won't expect us to come from there", said Anna. "The castle? But you need to use your powers to get to there and you're too weak", said Kristoff worriedly.

Sven nodded worried. "I can do it…it's the only way", said Anna. Anna, Kristoff and Sven walked down the freezing tunnel and saw an ice wall blocking their path.

"The staircase on the other side leads to the castle", said Anna. Anna went to raise her hands to use her power but nothing happened.

"What…!?", she cried. She tried again but again nothing. "No…why isn't it working?!", cried Anna fearfully.

"Anna like I said, you're too weak! You can't use your powers right now", said Kristoff worriedly.

"But we have to get through!", cried Anna, she suddenly felt pain in her stomach. "Anna, what's wrong?", asked Kristoff worriedly, holding her.

"I-I'm fine…its nothing", breathed Anna shakily. "Anna wait…are you sure?", asked Kristoff worriedly.

"Yes I'm sure…", replied Anna, but she felt more pain. Anna cried out in pain, Kristoff holding her.

"You're not fine! What's wrong Anna?", asked Kristoff fearfully. "I just…I need to rest", panted Anna weakly.

"Okay…you rest. Sven and me will break this down", replied Kristoff. "What? How?", cried Anna.

"Ice is our lives! We'll have it down in a jiffy", replied Kristoff. Kristoff began hitting the ice with his ice pick while Sven kept charging into it with his antlers.

"That's it buddy, keep hitting it!", yelled Kristoff. Sven backed up and then charged at it again. Kristoff kept hitting it with his ice pick.

Anna watched, she felt extremely on edge. Why did she keep having these pains…she was only seven months pregnant. It was much too early.

"One more time Sven!", said Kristoff. Sven charged at the ice, his antlers hit it at the same time Kristoff's ice pick and it finally broke.

"We got it!", said Kristoff. "You guys did it!", cried Anna. "Of course we did, come on let's go", said Kristoff as he helped Anna to her feet.

They walked up the staircase which had a dim light from torches hanging on the wall and it was circler.

Once at the top they found themselves in the entrance hall of the castle. It was all ice. "Come on", said Kristoff softly.

Anna followed, as they approached the front doors, they saw the doors were frozen shut. "I got this", said Kristoff.

He began breaking the ice with his ice pick. Anna watched anxiously, she then clutched her stomach in pain again.

Sven noticed, he nuzzled her arm worried. "I'm okay Sven…", said Anna weakly as she petted the reindeer. Sven looked worried.

Kristoff finally broke the ice. "Okay Sven, do your thing buddy", said Kristoff. Sven charged forward and with his powerful antlers, opened the doors.

They were hit by a freezing blast from a severe white out blizzard. Kristoff struggled to walk forward out of the castle.

Anna and Sven followed. "Elsa!", cried Anna. Elsa suddenly appeared with the wolves. "Elsa!", cried Anna.

"It seems you're not totally useless as you got out through the castle", said Elsa. "Elsa, listen to me! I know you can hear me! You have to fight this evil! You have too!", cried Anna.

"Please Elsa! Please don't give up! Remember!", cried Anna. "I've heard enough of this!", yelled Elsa.

Suddenly ice shot down and in a flash, it struck Anna's heart. Anna cried out in pain falling to her knees.

This ice cold pain was too familiar…her heart was frozen. "ANNA!", yelled Kristoff fearfully. Anna clutched her chest, breathing heavily.

Elsa froze, her eyes locked onto Anna. A great fear filled her heart and her red eyes suddenly turned blue.


	7. Fire and Ice

Author's Note: To clear up some age confusion, Anna and Kristoff are 23 while Elsa is 24 or 25.

Elsa starred in shock, her sister was in agony on the ground. She had froze her heart again. This snapped her completely out of the trance.

What had she done…she felt such intense guilt and regret. "Anna!", yelled Kristoff running over to her side.

Anna shivered, clearly in pain. "Kristoff…", cried Anna weakly. "No…Anna", cried Elsa softly. She looked at her hands. "No…what have I done…!", cried Elsa.

"Your highness…?", asked Falcore. Elsa looked at the evil wolf. She realized if she let them know she was no longer in a trance, they would take control of her again.

She looked over at her sister. Oh how she wanted to just run over and embrace her sister, soothe her pain and somehow lift the curse. But she had to act it out.

"Perhaps it would be a bit of a waste to dispose of them now", said Elsa acting it. "A waste?", growled Falcore.

"We could use them as our slaves", replied Elsa. The wolves all hesitated. "Interesting idea", said Falcore. Elsa looked over at her sister.

"Take them to the dungeons", she ordered. "Right away", growled Falcore. The wolves snarled and attacked Kristoff and Anna.

"Get off!", yelled Kristoff throwing his ice pick at them. Sven hit some of them with his antlers. One of the snow monsters stomped over and grabbed all three of them and locked them away.

"Damn it!", yelled Kristoff slamming his fists against the dungeon bars. Sven growled and charged into the bars trying to open it.

Anna was sitting on the bed that was in the dungeon. It was hay, blankets and pillows. She was shivering violently.

"God damn it! I'm going to kill Elsa!", yelled Kristoff angrily. "No!", cried Anna. "Anna she…she froze your heart again! We can't get through to her!", said Kristoff.

"We did…", said Anna suddenly. "What?", asked Kristoff. Sven tilted his head. "Her eyes…", cried Anna softly. "They were blue…not red", she said.

Anna suddenly felt an icy pain in her chest, in seemed to shoot through her heart. She cried out nearly collapsed, Kristoff catching her. "Anna!", yelled Kristoff fearfully.

Anna's red hair was beginning to turn white like before. Anna shivered clutching her chest. "Anna if she is back to normal then why did she have us locked away?", asked Kristoff as he stroked Anna's hair.

"She…she must have a reason", replied Anna shivering. Kristoff took some of the blankets and wrapped it around Anna.

"Kristoff…I think she has a plan…to protect us. Why else would she provide us, prisoners, with blankets and such?", asked Anna.

"You're right…", realized Kristoff. Anna shivered and clutched her chest, icy pains shooting through her heart.

"Anna, hang in there!", said Kristoff fearfully as he held her trying to keep her ice cold body warm.

Sven nuzzled Anna worriedly. "Sven help me keep her warm", said Kristoff urgently. Sven got on the bed with them as he helped provide her body heat.

Anna shuddered in Kristoff's arms, she felt not only icy pains in her chest but kept having sharp pains in her stomach.

Outside, Elsa had to get away from the wolves. She had to see her sister. "Falcore, I'm going to check on the prisoners", she said.

The ice wolf looked at her slightly suspicious. "And why would you do that?", he asked growling lowly.

Elsa felt nervous but kept up her act. "Come now Falcore, we don't want hard working slaves dying, now do we? Its true Anna won't be of use to us since she will die soon, but the reindeer and his owner will be needed", said Elsa.

"Fair enough your highness. Don't take too long", growled Falcore. "I'm the one who gives the orders Falcore. I will be back in my own time", replied Elsa, she left.

Falcore growled. "We have to watch her…something's wrong", growled Falcore. The other wolves snarled.

Kristoff was still trying to keep Anna warm, when he suddenly heard the dungeon doors open. He looked to see Elsa.

"Elsa…?", asked Kristoff. "Elsa…", whispered Anna weakly. "Anna…oh god…what have I done?!", cried Elsa tearfully.

She rushed over and held Anna's cold hand. "Anna…!", she cried fearfully. Anna looked at Elsa. "Elsa…I'm so glad…you're back to normal", cried Anna weakly.

"Anna I'm so sorry…! Oh Anna!", cried Elsa tears streaming down her face, she hugged Anna gently. "The wolves…Elsa where are they?", asked Kristoff.

"They still believe I'm under their control", replied Elsa softly. Anna suddenly cried out in pain loudly and clutched her stomach.

"Anna!", cried Elsa fearfully. "Anna, what's wrong?", asked Kristoff worried. Anna shivered looking like she was in severe pain.

"K-Kristoff…I think its time", cried Anna shakily. "What?", cried Elsa fearfully. "Anna its too early! You're only seven months!", said Kristoff fearfully.

"I know but…", began Anna but she was cut off by a sharp pain. She cried out clutching her stomach. "Kristoff…it really hurts!", she cried.

"Kristoff I think it's the real thing", said Elsa fearfully. Anna cried out in pain closing her eyes tightly. "No…not now!", said Kristoff panicked.

They suddenly heard the wolves outside growling. "They're onto us…", said Elsa. "We got to get out of here!", yelled Kristoff. "Kristoff, I need you and Sven to keep them distracted!", yelled Elsa.

"I'll get Anna somewhere safe", said Elsa. "But…", began Kristoff not wanting to leave Anna. "Kristoff please!", yelled Elsa firmly.

"All right…", said Kristoff knowing she was right. "I'll give you some backup", said Elsa she raised her hand at a motionless snowman and Olaf came back to life.

"What's going on?", asked Olaf cluelessly. He then saw Anna. The little snowman gasped. "Anna!", he cried worriedly seeing her condition.

"Olaf…", cried Anna weakly relieved he was okay. "Olaf I need you to go with Kristoff and Sven", said Elsa.

"Elsa! You're back to normal! Okay, I'll help them out!", said Olaf. Kristoff held Anna's hand.

"I'll be back", he said softly. "I know…I'll be all right", breathed Anna. Kristoff kissed her cold lips softly and left with Sven and Olaf.

Elsa went over by her sister and stroked her hair softly and held her hand. Anna cried out and whimpered in pain.

"Shhhh sweetie, I'm here. Just breathe Anna", soothed Elsa. Anna took shaky deep breaths. "I'm…so glad you're here", cried Anna shakily.

"Anna…", cried Elsa worriedly. She felt scared. If Anna gave birth with a frozen heart…it would kill her even sooner than before.

"We got to try and get somewhere safer", said Elsa. Anna nodded weakly. Elsa helped Anna to her feet, but right before they could sneak out, Anna cried out in pain clutching Elsa's dress.

"Anna!", cried Elsa worriedly. "I can't move Elsa…! It feels too close…!", cried Anna urgently. Elsa's eyes grew wide realizing they had no time.

The baby was coming fast. "Okay…okay, here lie down", soothed Elsa as she helped her sister lay down on the bed inside.

Anna shivered taking deep breaths. She felt icy pains shoot through her heart as well as painful contractions that were ungodly close together.

"Elsa it hurts!", cried Anna. Elsa held onto her sister's hand. "Just take deep breaths Anna, just breathe. I'm here", soothed Elsa. Anna clutched Elsa's hand tightly breathing.

Elsa then heard commotion outside, Sven and Kristoff distracting the wolves. Elsa raised her hand to the opening of the dungeon and froze it shut so that the wolves couldn't get in.

Outside, Kristoff and Sven were running from the angry wolves. "Hey wolfys! Come get me!", said Olaf standing on a snowy hill. He threw snowballs at the wolves.

The wolves snarled and began chasing Olaf. "Is that the fastest you wolves can go?", asked Olaf as he ran. One of the wolves caught up and bit Olaf's stick arm off.

"Hey! That's my arm!", yelled Olaf. The wolf growled holding it when the hand on it began hitting the wolf's face.

The wolf dropped it and Olaf grabbed it. "Learn some manners!", he said at the wolf. The wolf snarled and Olaf ran.

Inside, Anna was getting worse. She cried out in pain squeezing Elsa's hand tightly. "Elsa…!", she cried urgently.

Elsa realized then that Anna's water had broke. "Anna, we have to get this over now!", cried Elsa knowing Anna's frozen heart was making her weaker and weaker.

"Elsa I'm scared…", cried Anna weakly. "I know you are…but you're going to be okay. You can do this", soothed Elsa as she stroked Anna's hair.

Anna took deep breaths, shivering. Elsa got an extra blanket on her and held her hand. "You ready?", asked Elsa softly. Anna nodded.

Suddenly they heard something slam against the ice wall Elsa created, it was Falcore trying to get it.

"Oh no…Anna, you have to push now!", cried Elsa. Anna pushed while screaming in pain, as she did so the icy pains began to shoot through her heart at raging speed.

"Come on Anna! Push!", cried Elsa urgently. Anna cried out screaming, the pain shooting through her whole body like knives that had been frozen.

Falcore snarled and blasted ice at the ice wall trying to break it down. "Anna, push! Come on!", cried Elsa.

Anna cried out, and suddenly her hands were beginning to freeze and she was becoming rapidly weak.

"I can't! I can't Elsa…", cried Anna weakly. "Yes you can! I know you can! Come on Anna, you can do this! Come on Anna, PUSH!", cried Elsa. She knew if this kept up, not only would Anna would die but so would the baby. "Elsa…I can't", cried Anna weakly.

"Anna…please…look at me", cried Elsa. Anna opened her eyes weakly looking into her sister's eyes. She saw so much guilt in them.

"Anna…please. You can do this. I can't lose you…please!", cried Elsa. Anna thought of her baby then…she couldn't give up then. Anna began pushing with all her might.

"That's it! That's it Anna, you're doing great, keep pushing!", cried Elsa holding Anna's hand. Anna squeezed Elsa's hand tightly as she sat up slightly pushing as hard as she could.

Icy pains shot through her heart and she felt like her heart would stop at any moment. "That's it Anna, push! Keep going, I can see the baby's head, you're so close!", cried Elsa urgently.

Anna kept pushing and then stopped needing to breathe. "Take a breath sweetie, you're doing so well", cried Elsa.

Anna breathed deeply, she then pushed once again. Suddenly they heard a baby crying. Anna fell back on her pillows panting heavily.

"Anna…", cried Elsa, she got a warm blanket and wrapped the baby in it. The baby was a spitting image of Anna.

"Anna…it's a girl", cried Elsa softly. "A girl…", cried Anna weakly. Kristoff and Sven suddenly came in from the back. "I think we got rid of them", panted Olaf following.

Kristoff heard the baby crying and saw Anna weakly holding her. "Anna…!", said Kristoff. He rushed over to her side. The baby was little but healthy.

"She's so beautiful…she looks just like her mom", cried Kristoff. "Anna…you did amazing. I'm so proud of you", cried Elsa.

Suddenly, the ice wall broke down and Falcore leaped in snarling. He was headed right for Anna. "NO!", cried Elsa.

She got in between and Falcore shot ice at her, freezing Elsa solid. "ELSA!", cried Anna, her frozen heart thawed from the act of true love.

Kristoff held the baby while Anna rushed over to her sister. "Elsa…no!", cried Anna. "No…!", cried Anna she sobbed hugging Elsa.

"Elsa…please no!", sobbed Anna. Without realizing it, she was using her powers of heat to thaw Elsa and save her.

"Anna look!", yelled Kristoff. Anna blinked seeing Elsa breathing. "Anna…", she cried. "Elsa!", cried Anna, the sisters hugged tightly.

The wolves snarled at them. "I say its about time we get rid of these wolves", said Elsa. "I couldn't agree more", said Anna.

Elsa and Anna held up their hands together, when their hands touched fire and ice formed out of them.

The ice and fire traveled tangled with each other and suddenly, it formed an ocean. The ocean water hovered in the sky like a large thick line. It then crashed down at the ice wolves.

The wolves yelped and were swallowed by the ocean water. Falcore was swallowed as well. Anna and Elsa guided the ocean water with their hands and let it fall in the ocean. "Wow…!", said Olaf impressed.

"Sis you do the honors", smiled Elsa. Anna stomped her foot on the ground and the eternal winter turned to summer.

The world opened up once again. Kristoff came over holding the baby girl. Anna's eyes lit up and held her.

"She's so beautiful Anna", cried Elsa. "What should we name her?", asked Kristoff his arm wrapped around Anna's shoulders.

Anna thought, she then noticed a beautiful rainbow aurora in the sky, replacing the red one. "It might seem unusual…but her name shall be Aurora", said Anna softly.

Elsa smiled, she hugged her sister gently once again.


End file.
